The Lost Girl
by WindsorMary
Summary: This is a crossover between Inheritance Cycle and Primeval. Zoey accidentally walks throw a anomaly into the world of Inheritance Cycle. She must learn this world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 1

It was the light that woke me up. It shinned through the window; it flickered and shifted. My feet touched the cold wooden floor as I got out bed. I moved to the window and peered outside. There was this amazing yellowish orange light filled object. The light simply filled the alley the a little sun.

"What is it?" I wondered. "I have to know."

I quickly changed out of my night clothes and into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I gathered up my long blonde hair into a pony tail. I started to sneak down stairs. The stairs creaked as I crept. I jumped a each time. I could be caught by Ms. Miller at any time. We were not allowed to go outside at night.

It was one of the many rules she had told me when I moved in. It was a nice enough place to live, but the house was crowded with all the other kids. Ms. Miller took in a lot of foster kids. I have had worse homes during the long ten years of my life. Ms. Miller made sure that we had food and some clothes. It was enough, but I wasn't really cared for. I was just one kid. I doubt after I leave she will remember me. I will just be one in the many.

I grabbed my shoes by the back door and shoved my feet into them. I grabbed my sweater and opened the door. It was cold outside so I slid the sweater on. The alleyway was lit with the objects light. It seemed dimmer though.

I walked over to it. The light seemed to pass through me. It felt warm. I slipped my hand inside. It was warm and fuzzy. I took a step closer and went inside.

Dizzy. I was so dizzy. I tumbled over and hit the grown. It was wet. It was also muddy. I jumped up quickly, but the damage was done. My jeans and shoes were muddy. I could practically here Ms. Miller.

"Zoey Zaylee Zamora, look what you have done to your clothes." She would yell.

"Great! This is just great." I complained. "Where the hell am I?"

I looked around. There were trees, lots of trees. I'm in a forest, a creepy forest. It was dark and untamed. It was not anything like the park. There were no walk ways for lights. It was only the light of the thing. It was also quiet; there were no signs of life. The only thing I could here was the light beat of rain.

Suddenly, the light went out. It was pitch black. I turned around and took a few steps forward with my arms out strait. There was nothing. The thing was gone.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 2

Dawn was coming. I had waited all night for it. The light peered through the leaves, finally I could see again. I had found a tree and climbed into the branches last night. It was far more difficult than I had imagined. The rugged bark was the only reason I made it up. It had rained for hours, luckily the branches and leaves had protected me form the worst of it. Still, I was so cold. With the light, maybe I will dry out some. I climbed down and looked around. There was still only forest. This had not been just a dream. This is real.

My stomach burned and ached. I was so hungry. I have no food. I am most defiantly not going to eat anything around here. It will probably poison me. What should I do? I can't stay here. No one is going to come. Where should I go? I should look for civilization. That is a plan. A plan is good.

I walked around for hours. I got nowhere. The forest seemed to go on forever. There was no end to it. There weren't even any rivers, streams, or lakes. I am going to die here. No one will remember me. I have no family. I haven't stayed in any place long enough to make any real friends. I doubt the government will even care that I am gone. I was just be another run away. It will be like I never existed. I will just be one more lost orphan.

The forest was extremely creepy. It had giant trees; the smallest ones were about a meter in width. There was moss, pine needles and wet dead leaves on the ground. There were also dead branches on the floor of the forest. They were extremely slippery. The entire place smelled like a pine air freshener, an overpowering one at that.

My throat burned, it was so dry. I need water. I looked around and found some water caught in the leaves. I could drink this. What if it is contaminated though? I could get really sick, that wouldn't help me at all. People say it isn't safe to drink water without boiling it. I don't have anything to boil it in. I have to drink sometime.

I carefully scoped up the leave and drank the tiny amount of water. It was cool and soothed my throat. It didn't weird, which is a good sign. It actually tasted good, it was much better then tap water. It can't hurt me that much. As I walked, I found as much as I could. It didn't help much, but my throat didn't hurt as much. My stomach also felt a little fuller.

Finally, some hope. There was a slight path. It was simply a worn area through the forest. After following the path for a while and getting nowhere, I decided to stop. It was getting dark out again. I climbed another tree and curled up. The earthy smell of the bark stifled the pine scent. My stomach still hurt. I was so hungry I felt sick. Maybe I can get some more sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 3

"Arya, wouldn't it be wise to stop soon?" Glenwing asked. He looked tired on his horse.

"We should continue. There is still some daylight left." I replied.

"However, we will still need some light to set up camp." Fäolin interjected. His headband glistened in the dying rays of the sun.

"We will stop at the next clearing." I held the precious blue egg close. It was wrapped in a dark bag. It had not awakened to any of the human children. It simply remained silent, like it had for seventy years.

"I will secure the area." Fäolin murmured as we entered the clearing.

Not that it was much of a clearing. It was simply a pause in the trees. However, it was enough to set up camp. Glenwing and I sent up the tent and started a fire. We took out some berries and nuts. After we dried a spot on the ground, we took a seat. I placed the egg on my lap, were it would be safe. The food was simple fair but it a good meal. Fäolin returned and sat with us.

"I can't see anyone, but I feel as if we aren't alone." He reported.

"Hum, maybe it is an animal." Glenwing guessed.

"Maybe," I mumbled. We sat and listened to the fire crackle.

"Mmmmmm,"

"Huh?" I inquired at the sound.

"I didn't say anything?" Glenwing replied.

"Neither did I." Fäolin said confused.

"What was that noise?" I asked standing up. "Where did it come from?"

They stood up also. I grabbed the egg, as they looked around. The fire caste shadows on the forest. However, I did not illume the source of the noise. I cast out mind, searching. The culprit was closer than I thought.

"There is a person above us." I whispered.

I held the egg closer. Fäolin picked up his sword. Glenwing walked over to the tree and slowly began to climb it. He stopped and sat on a branch. He cocked his head the side, looking at something.

"What is it?" Fäolin asked tensely.

"It is a human child." Glenwing replied with disbelief.

"A human? What is a human doing out here? We are nowhere near a human settlement." I asked.

"How should I know?" Glenwing retorted. "What should we do?"

"Well, we can't leave a child here. It is not safe and it will just die." Fäolin murmured.

"Your right. For now, let's get the child out of the tree. We will talked with it in the morning." I decided.

Glenwing slowly lifted the child and cradled it in his arms as he descended the tree. When he reached the grown, we gathered close. It was an odd child. I could see the child was a young girl. She was wearing odd clothes.

"She is wearing pants." Fäolin pointed out. "I thought female humans didn't were them."

"They don't." I replied.

"What are they made of?" Glenwing asked. "It is not cloth or leather. And her shirt is so soft; it is not the normal human cloth."

"I don't know."

"Should we wake her up?" Fäolin asked.

"No, let's let her sleep." I responded. "We will talk to her in the morning."

Glenwing laid her down in the tent with a blanket. We all sat around the fire and waited for morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 4

There was a noise. People were talking. It was not English. The words blurred together. It flowed like a waterfall. I sat up. I was in a makeshift tent of some sort. It was not made of standard plastic, but of a cloth. It looked like the same kind of cloth that my blanket had. As I inspected, I found that it did not have a zipper either. I opened the cloth flap.

The people turned to look at me. There were three of them. There were two men and a woman. They were sitting around a fire. As I crawled out, they stood up. They were slightly strange. Their faces almost look Asian in appearance, but not quite. They all had really long hair. The women and a man had curly, dark brown hair. The other man had hair so blonde, it looked white.

"Good morning," The women greeted with a thick accent. She was holding a brown cloth bag tight to her.

"Uh, hi." I replied.

"I am Arya," She continued. "This is Fäolin and this is Glenwing." She gestured to the dark hair man, then the blonde one.

"I'm Zoey." These people have really strange names.

"That's unusual" She said. Yeah right. "Why don't you came sit down and have something to eat and drink."

Yes! Food and water. I sat down next to Arya, as they settled down. She handed me some barriers and a cloth canteen.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

Hum, how do I explain this? "I was walking last night, and I got lost." I relied. It was a good enough explanation.

"You were walking and you got lost?" Glenwing asked in disbelief. "We are in the middle of the forest. Where are you from?"

"I'm from New York." I replied, not that I liked his tone.

"New York? I have never heard of this place." Glenwing said confused. Not that he was the only one, they all looked confused.

"You know, New York City. In New York. As in the United States of America."

"United States of America?" Fäolin asked.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"You are in the forest Du Weldenvarden." Arya stated.

"Huh," Was my reply.

"Where in the empire are you close to? Surda? Gil'ead?" Fäolin questioned.

My black stare was answer enough.

"You are from Alagaësia, aren't you?" Glenwing asked.

"Alagaësia?" They all stared at me in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 5

"So you're not from Alagaësia?" Glenwing asked again.

"No,"

"You must be from a different part of the world." Arya hypothesized. "But, how did you get here?"

"It must have been some serious magic." Fäolin stated.

"Magic?" I questioned "There is no such thing as magic."

They glanced at each other and then Arya spoke up. "If it didn't exist, why would we bring it up?"

"I don't know!" I rolled my eyes. "You are just pulling my leg."

"Huh?" Arya looked confused.

"Oh, it's just an expression. You are just trying to fool me."

"Let's just get this over with." She turned to a piece of wood and cried. "Brisingr!" The piece of wood caught on fire.

"Oh…That was weird." What just happened? Was that really magic? "What did you say?"

"It is the ancient language." Fäolin answered.

"Ancient language? It that the official name?" I asked. Who called their language the ancient language?

"No, that is not its real name." He laughed.

"The ancient language is the true name of everything." Glenwing explained. "No one knows the true name of the ancient language, thankfully. If you know the true name of something, you can control that thing. If someone knew the word for the ancient language, they would control the language and everyone that uses it."

"Hum, that would seem a tad problematic." I managed to get out.

"Yes it would. Especially, with Galbatorix ruling the Empire." Fäolin continued. "He killed the dragon riders and took over the human empire a hundred years ago."

"What do you mean _human_ empire?" Are they not human?

"There is the Elven kingdom, which we're are a part of. It is here in the forest. There is also a Dwarven kingdom. It is in the Beor Mountains." Glenwing clarified.

"So you're elves." Maybe I have gone insane?

"Yes." Arya looked amused as she stood up. "We should continue on journey."

As Fäolin and Glenwing started to pack up, Arya pulled me to side. "You will come with us to Ellesméra, our capital. It will be a long journey; it is the heart of the forest."

I realized that Fäolin and Glenwing were done packing when Arya hopped on her horse. She set the mysterious bag securely on her lap. Glenwing pulled me into the saddle with him as he got onto his horse. Without a word we started to Ellesméra.

"So, Ellesméra is a capitol of a kingdom? Do you have a king or queen or something?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, we have a queen." Arya laughed. "Her name is Islanzadí."

Fäolin went even further. "The city is in the trees, we sing our homes into them. It is a beautiful place, you will like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 6

We stopped late in the night. I think it was because of me; Glenwing was holding me on the horse so I wouldn't fall off. They looked tired, but ready to still go on. The trees seemed to be getting bigger, if that was possible. They said it was because we were heading deeper into their territory. I wonder how they don't get lost.

They set up camp as I dozed off on the ground. They laid out on the ground to sleep as Glenwing pushed me slightly to the tent. Fine by me, I don't want to sleep and get bitten by bugs.

There was a crack. It was a slight sound, but it was stood of place in the forest it stood out. I climbed out of the tent. Glenwing, Arya and Fäolin were still asleep. The bag that Arya was always carrying was beside her. The strange thing was that it was wiggling. What the _hell _is in there? Is it alive? Should I open it? She seems really protective of it. It is never more than a few feet away from her.

I crept closer to her. There were more cracks and a strange mewling sound. Should I wake her up? Maybe it is a magic thing. It could be dangerous. I should wake her up.

Suddenly, a blue head emerged from the plain brown bag. She had an egg. That was what had been cracking. That egg had hatched into a lizard. Well, a lizardish thing. It was too big to be a baby lizard. It was about the size of a komodo dragon. Could it be as dangerous as a komodo dragon?

It tripped over the bag as it got out. It was walking like a newborn fawn. It was looking right at me. It was entirely a strange creature. I mean, it had wings. More importantly, it was also blue. What kind of animal was blue? A peacock maybe, but come on, a lizard?

It seemed to be coming at me. It was, at least, managing to come in my general direction. It seemed targeted on me. Its eyes never left me. I started to back up slowly. Do komodo dragons charge at their pry if they move too fast? It almost fell over onto a sleeping Fäolin, but it missed him by a few inches. Damn it! It could have woken him up. Just my luck!

Not looking away from the creature I backed up right into a tree. These damn trees are too big. I could skirt around it. It continued to approach. I couldn't seem to move my feet.

It stopped in front of me. It turned it head and whined. It looked so sad. It looked lonely. Maybe it was scared. Maybe it just wanted a Mama and could find her. I slowly knelt down on the hard forest grown. I put my hand out slowing. It moved forward slowly, as if copying my movement. Its nose touched my hand.

Pain. Light. Ow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners. I created Zoey and the plot.**

Chapter 7

It was light. Zoey had to be well rested by now. It was silly that I had forgotten how much sleep humans needed. Zoey probably needed more than normal from her time wandering in the forest lost. This long trip was not going to help her. However, once we get to Ellesméra she would be able to get all the sleep she wanted.

How am I going to explain her to the queen? She will not like that I chose to bring her. But what else was I to do? I could not leave her in the forest, she would die. I could not take her to the nearest human town. They are different from her. They will not understand where she came from. And what if Galbatorix found out how to get to this United States, he would just terrorize them too. No, the best option was to safely bring her to Ellesméra.

I stiffly sat up and grabbed my bag. Wait a minute. It was lighter than it should be. I hurriedly opened the bag. It wasn't empty. No it was far worse. The egg had hatched. After seventy years, it had hatched. But to who? Oh no.

I jumped up, which startled the waking up Fäolin and Glenwing.

"Where is it?" I asked them panicked.

"Where is what?" They were picking up on my distress.

"The egg has hatched!" They jumped out of their beds.

"Who did it hatch to?" Fäolin asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I exclaimed.

"The girl! Zoey." Glenwing had realized something. "She is the only new person in the group and she has to be about the right age to ten for an egg."

I rushed to the tent as Fäolin spoke. "But she isn't from here. How could she be tied into the spell?" She was not there. Where could she be?

"Fäolin," Glenwing criticized. "The spell wasn't limited to humans just in Alagaësia. Humans were just added."

I looked around and finally saw her. She was lying on the ground by a tree. The baby dragon was sleeping by her side. "There she is."

We all walked over to them. The dragon stirred and turned. She opened her blue eyes and looked at us. She was beautiful. She was a deep, yet bright, blue. Her scales were tiny pebbled sized plates. They reflected the streaming light from the canopy. She was the first dragon to be born in a hundred years. She was the only one female left.

Glenwing approached them slowly and gently picked Zoey up. I stooped down and picked the baby dragon up with shaking hands. She wiggled and tried to get back to Zoey. I followed Glenwing as he carried Zoey to the camp and laid her down on a blanket. I set the dragon down beside her.

"There is a new dragon and dragon rider." Fäolin stated with awe as he followed.

I looked at Zoey's palms to confirm this. Her right palm had a silver burn: the gedwëy ignasia. There was a new dragon rider; she was a human from a different world. Oh, mother was not going to like this.


End file.
